


Fragile Minds & Fragile Hearts

by amitiel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Background Ignoct, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Phobia, Pining, Poverty, Slice of Life, ardyn is a flirt, lawyer AU, past trauma history, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amitiel/pseuds/amitiel
Summary: Prompto has landed the job opportunity of a lifetime: working as a secretary at the Caelum law firm. It's his chance to get out of poverty, set his life right, and finally recover from the pain of the past.There's just one problem: He somehow manages to piss off the most intimidating person in the law firm on the first day... Gladio.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia & Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum & Ignis Scientia, Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum, Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 7
Kudos: 65
Collections: Promptio Big Bang 2020





	1. New Hire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto starts his new job

Prompto didn’t have the best of luck, and he did everything he could to try and avoid any instance where luck might not have been on his side. From the time he was born until now, things had never quite gone the way Prompto had expected them to, and he didn’t really anticipate life was ever going to work out for him. If there was a chance that he could have a decent day, he didn’t think it would be any time soon.

When he was a child, his parents died and left him an orphan. He remembered being raised in Niflheim, of his loving parents who took care of him. When they passed, Prompto was set to inherit a small fortune the moment that he came of age. Since his parents died while they were in Lucis, he ended up in a Lucian orphanage and was quickly adopted by the Argentums. At first he had hoped that they would be kind and loving parents. Instead, they were abusive, terrifying, and only squandered whatever money was left to him through various expensive trips while he was at home alone.

It all came to a head, of course, when the money ran dry. He was only seventeen when the Argentums attempted to kick him out for not holding up his end as their child. After a lot of couch surfing, homelessness, and finally a legal advocate who actually brought the matter to court, it came to an end. The Argentums were in jail now, and Prompto was free to live his life as needed. What was left of what they had taken was returned to him, but it was a meager amount, just barely enough for Prompto to start living and working on his own. By the time he made it to graduation, Prompto had already been working for a while.

Most people moved onto college to make something of themselves, but Prompto didn’t have that luxury. He had to work hard, using whatever odd jobs he could to make ends meet. There wasn’t any time for friends in high school, and there wasn’t time for any friends after graduation. There was no time for romance, and there certainly wasn’t any time for Prompto to work on all of the issues that he had been left to deal with now that he was out of such a terrible position.

Prompto struggled. Each and every day he worked his way up until he somehow managed to get hired as an office worker, just a secretary to start out with, at one of the biggest law firms in Lucis. Everyone knew of the Lucis Caelums and how they were the most successful and richest family in all of Eos. Prompto didn’t want to somehow grovel his way into their lives and somehow become the poor orphan raised out of poverty. He just wanted to have a steady job where he could afford to take care of himself and not have to live in one of the most dangerous areas of Insomnia.

The first day that Prompto was set to arrive at his new job was also the first day that the landlord to his dilapidated apartment told him that it was scheduled to be renovated. Everyone else seemed happy by the news, but Prompto knew what it really meant. When his lease was up, they would be raising the prices so that more ‘sophisticated’ tenants could move in. Prompto was essentially being forced out and needed to start looking for a new place to live.

“It’s alright, Prom,” he told himself as he made his way to work, knowing that the commute would be longer than most who worked there already. He knew that he was the poorest person in the history of working at the firm, and he wasn’t going to squander the opportunity. “You’ve gotten through worse. Finding a new place won’t be that hard.”

Prompto didn’t want to be late, so he made sure that he was on his way through public transport bright and early. It had taken a while to scrimp and save for professional attire, but he had managed to put together a singular outfit that he figured he could make last as long as he was careful and didn’t spill anything on it. That was the problem, though, since Prompto was particularly accident prone. Maybe wearing a white button up shirt, a black tire, and black pants wasn’t the wisest decision. The white shirt would likely be stained in no time.

When Prompto got to the towering building, sleek and beautiful and at the center of the city, he felt his heart skip a few beats before he took a deep breath and walked in. The lobby itself was bigger than anything he had seen before, a sprawling floor with security on standby and a front desk waiting to check in visitors. Nervously, Prompto made his way to the desk, trying to keep his breathing steady.

“Hi,” Prompto said to the man sitting at the front, looking at him with a stern face. “Um… My name is Prompto Argentum. It’s my first day here.”

The man looked down at a list of names and nodded when he found Prompto’s. He took out a badge on a black lanyard and handed it to him. “You’re going to be going to the top floor and reporting to Ignis Scientia. He’ll help you get situated.”

“Thank you,” Prompto replied, his voice a bit unsteady. He didn’t realize he would be working directly under Ignis Scientia, the right hand man to the current CEO, Noctis. As he made his way to the elevators, he nervously tried to correct the flip of his bangs on his shoulder length hair. It had been years since he had gotten a haircut since he couldn’t really afford one, so most of the time he kept it brushed and tried to keep it well maintained. The hair flip at the front wasn’t helpful, though.

At the top floor, Prompto was anticipating to be told he was in the wrong spot and needed to go home, that he really didn’t have the job that they said he did. However, as the elevator doors opened, he was immediately greeted by the stoic and impressionable Ignis Scientia. Dressed in a black suit with perfect glasses and a pompadour. His green eyes glanced over Prompto’s visage as he stepped off the elevator, clearly not impressed by what he saw.

“Good morning,” Prompto said nervously, trying not to fidget too much in front of someone who was clearly so superior to him in just about every way. He settled for just holding onto the strap of the small, worn messenger bag he had since high school. “My name is-”

“Prompto Argentum,” Ignis finished for him. “Yes, I know. Thank you for arriving five minutes early. It is best to be here with at least a few minutes to spare so you can prepare for the day. Is this your first professional position?”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said, a flush of red on his cheeks. He didn’t think it would be that obvious, but then again, he was the only one with his hair loose and wearing short sleeves. Ignis sighed and took a hair band off his wrist and handed it to Prompto.

“I suspected as much,” he said. Prompto took the hair tie uncertainly and began pulling his hair back. “Please keep your hair pulled back as it does look more professional. Or cut it if you’re able and willing. There’s not much to be done for that flip in the front, I suppose, so this will have to do. Long sleeved shirts are preferred, but you’ve got the gist of it. Right this way. I will show you where you will be working. I’m assuming you’ve already finished your training?”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto replied, following Ignis as he quickly moved through row upon row of desks towards the back of the expansive top floor. “They weren’t clear about some HR related things, but they said you would be able to answer that today?”

Ignis nodded as they reached a large desk in front of a couple of doors. One was labeled as Ignis’s office, and another was labeled as Gladiolus Amicitia’s office. Prompto was familiar with the names, some of the best lawyers in all of Eos under Noctis’s direction. Everyone saw the three of them in the news. For him to be even communicating with them, let alone working for them, was something that Prompto couldn’t quite comprehend. He considered himself a bit of a charity case, at best.

“Most of the information you will require is within the packet on your desk,” Ignis stated as he indicated to the folder on the desk. “I believe it was Aranea Highwind who recommended you for hire based on your interview, correct? Well, she has spoken to our CEO, Noctis, and they have both determined that you will be the secretary to both Gladio and I. Keep in mind that will often require a lot of hard work, overtime, and odd hours. Do you have a problem with that?”

“Uh, no sir,” Prompto replied, more than willing to do what it took to make enough money just to survive. He just wanted a chance to enjoy the things that he had missed out on since he lost his family.

“Very well,” Ignis said with a nod. “I will give you time to get settled at your desk and read through the packet and begin setting up your computer. After you have finished with that, please bring me a cup of hot coffee, no cream or sugar.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said immediately, knowing that this was likely just as much of a test as it was an ask. Ignis wanted to see how easily he could get through the reading material, understand it, and bring him a coffee within an open time frame. The faster, the better.

Dismissed, Prompto sat at the desk and looked at the packet, knowing that he likely had limited time before Ignis inquired about the status of where he was in the process. At first he considered getting up to get Ignis’s coffee first, but those were not the instructions he was given. Although, that might have been exactly what Ignis was looking for. He needed to see if Prompto was capable of making smart choices on his own.

Uncertainly, Prompto began to look through the folder. It contained information on what he would be doing, how he would be assisting Ignis and Gladio, and the typical work week that he might face. It also included information about his benefits and compensation, something that he was almost terrified to look at. They hadn’t really told him what he was going to make, but he anticipated it would be at least a little over minimum wage.

Prompto knew that most interviews that went well resulted in someone telling him how much he would be making, but when he had been hired at the firm they had specified that they wanted people who weren't in it for more than just money. Prompto had taken the risk, knowing that it couldn’t pay worse than what he was making as a part time barista. When he turned the page and saw how much he was making, his eyes widened in shock.

It couldn’t be accurate, could it? For a measly secretary who barely knew what he was doing, there was no way he could make that much. There was no way that he suddenly went from below the poverty line to well above it. It had to be a mistake. Prompto looked around at all of the others there at their desks, working diligently, many of them wearing professional or semi-professional attire. Did they get paid the same?

Prompto didn’t have time to dwell on it. He had to finish what he was tasked with quickly and seamlessly. As he reviewed the folder, a few other questions came up. There were several pens and a notepad on the desk already, so he jotted down the questions. When he was finished, he got up and made his way to the end of the hall where he had noticed the breakroom and saw the elaborate espresso machine there.

“Well now I know why they wanted to hire me,” Prompto muttered to himself as he got started making the drink for Ignis. Having experience as a barista would apparently get him far as a secretary at the firm. Within a few minutes he had a perfect cup ready for Ignis and carefully made his way back to Ignis’s office.

After a quick knock on the door, Prompto heard Ignis call him in. He opened it, not fully suspecting anyone else to be there, and made his way inside. It was his first mistake. His second mistake was not catching himself before he ran into an extremely tall man with muscles that looked like he worked out constantly. With his bronze skin, amber eyes, and shoulder length brown hair pulled back, Prompto would’ve taken the time to appreciate Gladio’s beauty. Yet as he recognized who the man was, he also walked right into him, tripping over his own two feet as he spilled the coffee all over the front of Gladio’s chest.

Prompto watched, as if in slow motion, while the coffee cup fell to the floor, the bulk of the liquid getting on Gladio’s perfectly pressed and white shirt under his unbuttoned suit jacket. There was a moment where Prompto’s entire world felt like it was crashing down, and he stared with wide eyes at the cup before looking back to Gladio, his expression turning to fear when he saw Gladio’s obvious rage.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Prompto tried, knowing that there was little he could do for the fact. “Please let me help you clean that up!”

“Get the fuck out of my way,” Gladio snapped angrily, prompting Prompto to swiftly step aside. He glared at Prompto as if he wanted to hit him, his anger rolling off of him in undulating waves of heat. Prompto looked down at his own feet very quickly, flinching as Gladio took a step, ready for whatever punishment came his way. He was used to it growing up with the Argentums, and this would be no different.

“Gladio,” Ignis said with a warning in his voice. “This is Prompto Argentum. He is our new secretary. Please give him a chance to get acclimated to this environment before you scare him away like the last one.”

“Who the fuck hired him?” Gladio asked, his tone incredulous as he looked at Ignis. Prompto kept his head down. His shoulders were shaking at the anger, knowing that he was likely to get fired before he could even begin his job.

“Aranea did,” Ignis replied. “And if she saw his potential then I suggest we give him a chance. In his defense, you were blocking the door.”

Gladio sputtered as if he was about to tell Ignis off but thought better of it, then turned and looked at Prompto. “You owe me for the dry cleaning. Do this again, and you’re fired.”

“Yes sir,” Prompto said in a small voice, his shoulders trembling as fear coursed through him. He kept his eyes trained towards the ground, knowing that making himself as small as possible was likely the best bet at the moment. After all, it was what he had learned from living with the Argentums.

“Tch,” Gladio uttered, his anger still evident. Prompto’s attempt to make himself smaller worked, though, and Gladio must have found him too pathetic to continue on with. “I’m going to get changed and talk with Aranea.”

Gladio stormed out of the room before Prompto could say anything else, slamming the door behind him. Uncertainly, he bent over and picked up the cup, his entire body trembling at this point. The only thing he could do was apologize to Ignis and wait for him to tell him that he was fired and to pack up his things. He knew that this position was too good to be true.

“Don’t let him get to you,” Ignis said dismissively as Prompto turned to apologize to him. “He’s a bit emotional since his girlfriend, Cindy, broke up with him. It was the first time anyone broke up with him before he had the chance. He isn’t taking it well.”

“Oh,” Prompto replied, unsure of how to take the information. He made a mental note to avoid troubling Gladio in the future, of doing everything perfectly if he even still had a job. “I’m sorry about the accident. It won’t happen again.”

“I suspect it won’t,” Ignis confirmed with a nod. “Nevertheless, everyone makes mistakes. If I were to judge you for this, then I would suspect that we wouldn’t even have a CEO at this rate. Noctis has been known to make such errors before as well when he first started out. Why don’t we try this again? I’ll wait for my coffee and then I can answer any questions you might have about your position. This time I’ll take it with extra foam.”

“Yes, sir,” Prompto said immediately. He quickly rushed out of the room, closing the door gently behind him, quick to ignore Gladio’s glare as he changed his shirt in his office with the door open, as if tempting Prompto to do something now that he could see his toned muscles and heavily tattooed arms and back.

Prompto didn’t have to be told twice. He was extra cautious as he brought the new order back, this time a perfectly made cappuccino with extra foam. Ignis accepted it and took a sip before setting it to the side, only giving a nod to it as if it was acceptable for the time being. He indicated to the chair on the other side of his desk, and Prompto sat down at the edge of it, waiting for a verdict.

“Now,” Ignis said as he leaned forward. “Do you anticipate this position being too much for you to handle?”

“No, sir,” Prompto said, although his heart was pounding and telling him that he was too far out of his depth and likely going to make many more mistakes. “I can’t promise I won’t make any mistakes, but I always learn from them and plan to continue learning from them.”

“Honesty is good,” Ignis replied with a nod. “Now, tell me. What questions do you have?”

“Um… My salary,” Prompto began nervously, trying to find a way to vocalize just how baffled he was by the amount. “Is it-?”

“Do you find it too low?” Ignis inquired. “It is the starting wage for your position, but there is room for negotiation.”

“N-No,” Prompto said, surprised by the question. “It’s more than enough. I mean, to start out with.”

Ignis gave him a skeptical look then sighed and settled back in his chair. “Very well. Please continue with your questions.”

Prompto sat and spoke to Ignis, understanding the finer details of the position, knowing that his boss was judging him just as much for the questions he did ask as the questions he didn’t ask. By the end of it, though, Ignis seemed a bit pleased to know that none of the questions were in regards to the basic level of functioning required for the job.

Before Prompto could be excused to go back to work, there was a knock on the door, followed by none other than Noctis Lucis Caelum stepping into the office. He looked at Prompto with a friendly enough smile then fixed his stormy eyes on Ignis. Dressed in a fine black suit, with shoulder length black hair, Noctis was the visage of perfection, the image of the law firm in the flesh.

“Hey Ig,” Noctis said as he walked over to him. “We still on for tonight?”

“Of course,” Ignis replied. There was a slight smirk to Ignis’s lips, and Prompto thought that he was perhaps watching a private conversation unfolding in front of him. “Noctis, this is the new secretary that Aranea hired. Prompto Argentum.”

“Nice to meet you,” Noctis said. Prompto stood up as Noctis held out his hand. He took it nervously and was surprised that Noctis didn’t seem too bothered by how anxious he was. “Don’t be so nervous. I sleep late, video game all night, and hate vegetables. I’m basically a child running a company.”

“It’s true,” Ignis confirmed. “It’s a chore just to get him to eat something green, whether or not it’s on his plate. Noctis is one to run this company like a family more than a business with those on the upper floor at least. Speaking of which, you might need to talk to Gladio.”

“He’s still being cranky about the breakup?” Noctis asked with a sigh. “Alright. I hate being the boss, but he’ll get over it. It was nice meeting you, Prompto. If you feel like gaming sometime, let me know.”

“Please don’t,” Ignis joked as Noctis walked out, a wry smile on both of their faces. “He won’t ever go back to work in that case.”

“I just play King’s Knight on my phone,” Prompto said. He knew that he would like the opportunity to play more video games, but he was too poor to afford a console, and the phone he had was already second hand.

“Hmm… best not let him know about that too then,” Ignis remarked with a smile. “I think you’ll fit in here, Prompto. Please don’t take offense to Gladio’s behavior. He is quick to anger when he cannot handle his emotions. You will see that he’s a rather kind person.”

Prompto nodded, not entirely believing him, but he wasn’t about to disagree. “Thank you for your help. I will do my best. And eventually get some decent clothes.”

“Yes,” Ignis mused in consideration. “The clothes you have are decent enough for the interim. Let me know if you need any other assistance.”

Prompto knew that he was being dismissed, and he made his way out of Ignis’s office and back to his desk. A few of the employees gave him a look as if they were trying to understand who got the esteemed role as their secretary, but Prompto ignored it in favor of immediately getting to work. There was much to be done, and he already had messed up enough. The last thing he needed was to make Gladio even angrier with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to [Artsy_Soup](https://twitter.com/Artsy_Soup) on twitter for doing this fun art of Prompto spilling coffee on Gladio. Oh no, poor Prompto, RUN! XD


	2. King's Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto talks to a friend

_Henruit: How was work? Still having trouble with one of your bosses?  
Lokton: You have no idea. T__T I’m pretty sure that he was always going to hate me. But after spilling the coffee I was doomed!  
Henruit: Hang in there. I’m sure he’ll come around. You’re really an awesome person and a great friend. He just needs to see that.  
Lokton: Thanks. You’re really wonderful. I don’t know how I’d be able to get through this without your support.  
Henruit: Nah, you’d be fine without me. Anyway, I gotta head out. I’ll message you when I’m available!_

Prompto set the phone down and sighed, wishing that life was somehow as simple and wonderful as it seemed through King’s Knight. He didn’t have many people to talk to, but the user Henruit was at least very kind to him and regarded him well. If only Gladio could do the same then work wouldn’t have been so terrible.

It had been a couple of months since his first day of work, and Prompto had settled into a comfortable rhythm where he worked hard and even received praise from Ignis on a job well done. Whenever Noctis stopped by, which was often, he struck up a friendly conversation with Prompto, and they had even exchanged gamer tags on King’s Knight. Prompto had figured out that Noctis and Ignis had some sort of affair going on, but it wasn’t his place to ask about it, even if he didn’t particularly mind. He was bisexual, after all. If anything, he found Ignis and Noctis to be a perfect couple.

Unfortunately, with Gladio it was the opposite story. Since the moment that he had spilled the coffee on him, Gladio had hated him with every ounce of his energy. He was scathing, mean, and did whatever he could to make sure that Prompto was miserable whenever he was around. Nothing was good enough for him, even when Prompto completed the tasks he was given perfectly and went above and beyond. There were many late nights and times where he had to stay and assist Gladio or Ignis with their cases, but Gladio was always looking at him with a petulant anger that never seemed to subside. 

It didn’t help with Prompto’s anxiety at all. A lot of his old phobias had returned, including his phobia of being trapped in an elevator. Every morning he arrived so much earlier just to climb the entire flight of steps up to the top floor. It was a great workout routine, one that kept him fit and thin, but it also wore him out. Prompto found himself drinking espresso as soon as he got to work to make up for his lack of energy. 

The nightmares had also returned, terrible memories of how he was treated throughout the years once his real parents had passed. There were so many times that Prompto couldn’t fall back to sleep after dreaming of being left alone for days as a child then struck for keeping the house messy. He had worked so hard to try and forget, to move on and never look back. The stress of working with Gladio alone was enough to send him back there.

Then again, it wasn’t as if Gladio was actually rude or aggressive to him by any extent. His tone was harsh, and Prompto could tell that no matter what he did that it wasn’t good enough, but it wasn’t as if he was bullying him or pushing him around. He was short with him, gruff, and just grumbled at him whenever they were in each other’s presence. Prompto figured that he was just on Gladio’s bad side, and anything else done between the two of them would always be tainted by their first encounter.

“The next case on the docket is for Ardyn Izunia,” Noctis said as they sat in the conference room. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis were amongst them, with Prompto as the secretary taking quick notes. 

“What did he do this time?” Gladio asked. “It seems like he’s always in trouble for something or another.”

“Actually this time it’s not him,” Noctis replied. Prompto watched in confusion. He knew that Ardyn was one of the biggest entrepreneurs of Eos, but he hadn’t been aware of any lawsuits or investigations involving him. “He’s suing Dino for embezzlement. Looks like he finally caught him in the act.”

“About time,” Gladio retorted. Prompto looked at him, curious as to how they knew both of them, but Gladio gave him a glare. He looked down at his notepad and began taking some notes regarding the meeting. He didn’t want Gladio to have any reason to hate him even more.

They spent the next hour going over the basics of the case, how they would be meeting with Ardyn regarding his deposition, and how it was going to be a long process with many late nights and later discussions. All of them, Prompto included, had to be there. It didn’t matter to Prompto in the slightest; he could use the overtime and was already saving as much as he could so he could afford a better place. 

“Alright,” Noctis finally said after they had gone over the basics of the conversation. “Let’s take a quick break before we get into the specifics of the case.”

They all stood up, and Ignis asked Prompto to get them all some coffee and fruit from the breakroom, something that they would all need for the energy. Prompto obliged, knowing that he was required to continue working while they all took a moment to regroup and reorganize their thoughts. It wasn’t something that he was upset about at all. He knew that being a lawyer took a lot of energy. Save for Gladio’s hatred towards him, his job was simple in comparison to what they had to do. 

Prompto made his way to the breakroom and grabbed a tray to start assembling a variety of fruits and four different cups of coffee on there. Ignis had indicated that Prompto was welcome to as much coffee as he wanted there, and he wasn’t going to take advantage of it or turn it down. Right now he could very much use some coffee, especially if it was going to be another late night.

As he was preparing the coffee, his phone vibrated. Prompto figured that he could take a minute to look at his phone and just relax while the coffee brewed, so he took it out and noticed that the user Henruit had messaged him on King’s Knight. Unable to help himself, Prompto broke out into a smile as he looked at the message.

_Henruit: I finally got a second. How’s work going? That guy still being a jerk?  
Lokton: He’s not so bad today. As long as I do my job and keep my head down then I’m fine.  
Henruit: That’s rough. Hang in there. I’m sure he’ll come around.  
Lokton: What about you? How’s your day going?  
Henruit: Gonna be late for a while. Just picked up a huge workload for a difficult client. I’m worried about the new guy here. The client coming in is going to hit on him, and I dunno if he can handle it.  
Lokton: Have you thought about telling him? Or maybe the client isn’t going to hit on him?  
Henruit: He will. The guy is his type. But he needs to be there. He looks so nervous all the time, and I didn’t really give the best first impression.  
Lokton: It sounds like you really care about this guy. Maybe you have a crush on him?  
Henruit:... I dunno. Maybe. I’ve never liked a guy before. I gotta figure some shit out. And I fucked it up if I do have a crush on him.  
Lokton: Well if he’s into guys too then don’t break his heart by telling him you’re interested and then not following thru. I’ve had that happen before. It’s really shitty.  
Henruit: Good point. Thanks, man. I gotta go. I’ll talk to you soon.  
Lokton: Bye!_

Just as Prompto put his phone in his back pocket, Gladio entered the breakroom, looking for him no doubt. He quickly began to assemble the tray, putting the pot of coffee, cups, saucers, and other accoutrements on the tray. Prompto tried to keep his thoughts on how he was happy that Henruit might have found someone he liked, but with Gladio’s presence it was hard to think about anything else.

“What’s taking so long?” Gladio demanded behind him. Prompto dared a glance at him and noticed that he was glaring at him. “Hurry it up.”

“I’m sorry,” Prompto apologized immediately. He looked at the tray and knew that it would be heavy. With Gladio observing him, he worried that he would drop it again just from his nerves alone. “I’m ready. I’ll be there in just a second.”

“I’ll carry the tray,” Gladio said, surprising Prompto entirely. He looked at Gladio again and saw that he didn’t look as harshly towards him, that he didn’t look particularly mad. Yet as soon as Gladio grabbed the tray, he gave him another glare. “You’ll probably drop it.”

“You’re right,” Prompto admitted as Gladio turned his back to him, ready to walk out of the room. “I’m pretty useless. Always have been.”

He muttered the last part to himself, so it was no surprise that Gladio walked away. Prompto didn’t like feeling like he was so useless all the time, but he knew that he had always been considered useful as far as the money he inherited took him. Once that was gone, so was his usefulness. Now he was just trying to find a way to make it on his own, no matter how lonely or impoverished he might have been. 

Back at the conference room, Prompto finished putting together everyone’s coffee to their exact specifications. He had memorized just how they preferred their coffee, especially Gladio’s preferences. Ignis changed his from time to time, but if Prompto made it the way he asked for it earlier in the day then it didn’t bother him. As he prepared the coffee, he thought he caught Gladio staring, but he ignored it in favor of making sure he didn’t spill anything.

“Thank you, Prompto,” Ignis said as he handed them each their cup of coffee and set the fruit in the middle of the table for them to select what they wanted. “What else do we have on the docket?”

“Elizabeta Argentum reached out to us to try and overturn her and her husband’s convictions of fraud and child abuse,” Noctis said, looking over the notes on his laptop before taking a sip of coffee. Prompto was about to take a sip as well, but his hand trembled too much, and he had to set the cup back on the saucer with a clatter.

“What do you think, Noct?” Ignis asked, none of them catching Prompto’s sudden fear and panic coursing through him. Well, almost none of them.

“Prompto?” Gladio asked, catching him off guard. He jumped and looked at the man, expecting to be scolded for such an extreme reaction. Instead, he looked concerned. “Your last name is Argentum, right?”

There was a silence in the conference room as Noctis and Ignis turned their attention to Prompto as well. His hands were shaking, so he tucked them under his legs, looking down at the table with no small amount of fear. He was sure that Gladio was going to tell him off or tell him that he needed to get over it. They wouldn’t understand and couldn’t understand. Prompto hadn’t been free of them for long enough for his fear to dissipate. 

“Y-Yes,” Prompto said quietly with a nod. “Elizabeta is my adoptive mother. They… Please don’t take the case.”

“Do you mind telling us a bit about it?” Ignis inquired. “It’s hard for us to say no just based off of you asking us not to do it.”

Prompto considered just letting it be, but he also knew that the firm was the best in Eos. If they took the case, then it would only be a matter of time before his adoptive parents were released from prison. The last thing he wanted was to know that they were on the streets somewhere, hurting someone else or coming back for him. And there was no doubt in his mind that they would come for whatever he had managed to save and manipulate their way into his bank account.

“I was born in Niflheim,” Prompto explained nervously, unable to look up at anyone. “My birth parents died when I was just a kid, but they passed when we were traveling in Lucis. I ended up at a Lucian orphanage and with a considerable fortune left to my name. Because of it, I was adopted really quickly by the Argentums. They spent the next several years using up whatever my parents had left me to take trips and stuff like that. I was left home alone most of the time since I was about eight, and when they were home they used to hit me a lot.

“Eventually they got caught when they ran out of money and put me out on the streets,” Prompto concluded, looking at the coffee cup on the table. “They’re supposed to be paying me back, but I’ll never see the money. I’ve been on my own since then, working and couch surfing until I could afford my own place by graduation. They really aren’t good people. Please don’t help them.”

“Well it’s a good thing that we won’t take clients who have done shit like that,” Noctis reassured him. He took the file out of the review pile in front of him and tossed it to the reject pile instead. “Don’t worry, Prompto. We don’t plan on taking it. Not if what you say is even remotely true.”

“I have scars on my body to prove it,” Prompto said, his cheeks flushed red. He laid his palm flat on the table so they could see the cigarette burn permanently scarred in the center of his hand. “This was from when I was ten. They came back from a trip to Altissia and found the place was a mess because I didn’t know how to clean.”

There was another silence in the room, and Prompto realized that he likely revealed too much. Shakily, he pulled his hand away and took a sip of his coffee, ignoring the tension as much as possible. He wasn’t saying it for pity or for them to coo over him and tell him how horrible his life was. That was the last thing he wanted. The only thing he wanted was to have the Argentums locked away and unable to hurt him so he could live in peace.

“I’m not touching the case,” Noctis asserted to Ignis and Gladio. “Anyone at the firm who does will be fired immediately.”

“I’ll make it known,” Ignis confirmed. They went back to discussing the other cases on the docket, delegating to different lawyers capable of handling the caseload. Only the Ardyn Izunia case would go to the three for now.

“Alright,” Noctis decreed after yawning extensively. “Let’s all get some rest and we’ll start the late nights tomorrow. Prompto, if the nights get too late then you can go home before us.”

“I should be fine,” Prompto insisted as they all stood up. “Thank you, though. If it does get too late then I’ll say something.”

They were dismissed then, and Prompto made his way out quickly before they could stop him and possibly ask him anymore questions or reprimand him for being too personal. It was better to stay detached and keep things as they were. He didn’t need to listen to Gladio yelling at him because he dared give them legal advice and tell them not to take a case. Part of him thought that maybe he was being a bit harsh on Gladio. Another part of him didn’t want to find out.

Prompto made his way home quickly, not wanting to stick around any later than necessary. Once he got back to his run down apartment, he showered and grabbed a quick meal, just a frozen dinner that had slightly healthier foods in it since he could afford it. Showered, fed, and tired, Prompto sat on his secondhand mattress on the floor and pulled out his phone, playing King’s Knight while he had a chocobo plush in his lap that he owned since he was a child. It was the only piece of his life before he lost his parents that he had.

_Henruit: Finally home. How’s it going? The boss still being a dick?  
Lokton: He wasn’t too bad today. How’s it going with your guy?  
Henruit: Idk how to put it. Every time I say something I fuck it up, I guess. And I’m sure I have a crush on him.  
Lokton: Lol what changed?  
Henruit: He said some stuff that was really important. My first reaction was that I wanted to protect him. I want to protect everyone to some extent, but this was more than that. I’ve never felt this way about anyone before, let alone a guy.  
Lokton: Aww you’re in love! That’s wonderful!  
Henruit: It’s terrible! I have no clue if the dude is even into guys, and I know he’s not into me!  
Lokton: Maybe try being a bit nicer then? Just take some deep breaths before you talk to him so it doesn’t come out wrong or whatever? That’s all I got.  
Henruit: Ugh, I need your help thru this. I have never been so out of my league before. But this guy… you should see him. He’s gorgeous. Damn.  
Lokton: Sorry dude, I am useless in this type of situation lol.  
Henruit: Didn’t you say you’re bi?  
Lokton: Yeah but I have NO experience with dating. I mean, not when it comes to love. I’ve dated a couple of guys and a girl or two, but it wasn’t anything big. And definitely not love.  
Henruit: Great… There’s no way I can reach out to my friends. I’ll never hear the end of it.  
Lokton: I thought they were like brothers to you?  
Henruit: They are…. Which means they’ll be merciless.  
Lokton: Good point lol. I’m an only child so I don’t know shit about that stuff.  
Henruit: I’m doomed. I knew it. Fuck  
Lokton: Just talk to him without getting all snippy. You’ll be fine.  
Henruit: Alright I’ll try. I’m heading to bed for the night. Early morning and late night tomorrow. Thanks for the reassurance! Ttyl.  
Lokton: Goodnight! _

Prompto thought about how nice it would have been to have someone like Henruit in his life in a romantic sense. Then again, he had so much emotional baggage that there was no way anyone could stomach the sight of him once they knew his past, let alone want to date him. Sighing, Prompto put the phone away and thought it best to remember that his life wasn’t one for luck, and that meant it wasn’t meant for something as lucky as love. 

Sleep came on quickly after that, leaving Prompto full of fitful dreams about his real parents, his adoptive parents, and work. When he awoke in the morning, he knew that he was in for another long day at work with Gladio doing a great job of making him feel miserable. And without any messages from Henruit, he felt entirely alone.


	3. Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto faces one of his fears

The late nights and early mornings at the firm had already begun long before their client, Ardyn, ever made an appearance. They had a few video conferences with Ardyn, but Prompto was always off camera and taking notes in the background. The day that Ardyn was set to arrive was just like any other, but Prompto had noticed that something had shifted. Gladio usually did everything in his power to avoid him, but that day he seemed to glance at him repetitiously, as if he was worried for him. 

Something had shifted in the weeks since they took up Ardyn’s case. Gladio wasn’t as angry with him all the time, although he was still gruff and grumbled frequently. Prompto thought maybe he was beginning to lighten up a bit, or maybe he was just getting over his heartache now that his breakup with Cindy had been given time to pass. Either way, Prompto wasn’t upset at all that Gladio was at least a little bit kinder to him, although he was still fairly certain that Gladio hated him. 

“Alright,” Noctis said as they sat down in the same conference room that had become their home the past few weeks. “Ardyn is set to arrive in a few minutes, and I want us to be prepared for it. What do we got?”

“Wine and other drinks are on the tray,” Ignis commented, surprising Prompto. Weren’t they supposed to be talking about the case? “His choice of food is being freshly delivered, and the hotel reservations at the Insomnian Skyline are according to his specifications.” 

“Ardyn will sit at the head of the table,” Gladio continued, avoiding Prompto’s curious expression. “Noct, you’ll sit next to him on one side, Ignis on the other. I’ll sit next to Noctis. Prompto you’ll sit next to Ignis.”

“Okay,” Prompto replied, still more than a bit curious about why they were talking about seating arrangements. Nevertheless, he got up and took his seat where Gladio had indicated. Was Ardyn really that particular? 

Once they had agreed on all of the logistical items, they moved onto the case itself, reviewing the finer details and how it seemed fairly straight forward that Dino was clearly at fault. Nevertheless, they still had to argue their case. Prompto found himself easily getting lost in the way Gladio, Ignis, and Noctis all spoke about the details of the case, how they were so clearly adept and passionate in their profession. There was no way he was smart enough to keep up with them, so he just resolved to take notes.

“It is so good to see my lawyers hard at work,” a languid voice announced as a man stepped into the room. Prompto turned and looked at the person who could only be Ardyn Izunia. With auburn hair pulled back, golden eyes, and a cheetah print suit that somehow looked stylish on him, Ardyn was automatically a presence that Prompto felt uncomfortable around, although he didn’t know how or why. 

“Ardyn,” Noctis said with a smile as the man walked into the room. He locked eyes with Prompto, giving him a stare that seemed to pierce into him. When he turned back to Noctis, his smile remained. “It is good to see you.”

“As is it good to see you, Noctis,” Ardyn replied, shaking his hand. “I see you have a new employee here. A lawyer?”

“Our secretary,” Noctis replied. “Ardyn, this is Prompto. He’s been a valuable asset to the company already and will be taking notes for us so we can review them later for the case.”

“Have you been to every meeting, whether early or late?” Ardyn asked him. Prompto nodded, and he smiled like a shark looking at its prey. “Very good. What a diligent little secretary. I cannot think of more capable hands to be in.”

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Ignis interrupted, pulling Ardyn’s gaze away from Prompto’s once more. Ardyn took the seat that they had designated as his, his eyes occasionally wandering over to Prompto as they began to talk about the case. Prompto kept his eyes down and took copious notes, not daring to look up at him at all.

They worked for a long while, Prompto focusing on his work and on making sure he kept track of everything going on instead of Ardyn’s wandering gaze. It felt like they were there for an eternity, but finally the meeting ended and everyone was set to go home. There were a lot of congratulations coming from Ardyn already, giving Prompto time to pack up his materials and make his way back to his desk as quietly as he could.

The office was particularly empty now since the meeting had run late, but Prompto was used to it at that point. He couldn’t even think of how many nights he had worked with the three of them when everyone else had gone home. There had been rumors circulating on the floor that Prompto was a favorite, but he knew that wasn’t the case. If they could see how much Gladio hated him, they would definitely understand that he was just diligent in his work.

“You are such a good employee,” Ardyn said, startling Prompto out of his thoughts. He looked up at Ardyn, who was already leaning his hands on the desk. A grin crossed his face, and he looked at Prompto with a leering smile. “Just the type to do exactly what you’re told when you’re told. I wonder how your girlfriend feels about that.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” Prompto replied in a small voice, trying not to engage too much into the conversation. Somehow, Ardyn struck him as the sort to keep prodding.

“No? That’s shocking,” Ardyn gasped, although he sounded far from sincere. “A boyfriend then?” Prompto shook his head. “No. I would've thought for sure that you had someone. A fine young man such as yourself? Oh please let me take you somewhere so that I may spoil you. You look like you need to be spoiled.”

“Prompto,” Gladio called for him, interrupting the conversation. Prompto turned and immediately stood up, looking at him. “Go make me a coffee. You know what I like in it.”

“Ah, yes,” Prompto replied right away. Gladio nodded and walked into his office as Ignis came over to speak with Ardyn. Quickly, Prompto excused himself and made his way to the breakroom. While it was obvious to Prompto that Gladio was as gruff with him as always, he was thankful for the interruption. Ardyn clearly made him uncomfortable.

Prompto decided to make coffee for himself as well, sipping on it while he made Gladio’s coffee for him. He had a long trip back down the steps, to the boroughs, and up the steps to his apartment. Soon enough, he would be able to afford a new place to live that was closer to the firm, although still a bit removed. Even with his salary, the places closest to the building were still far too expensive for him to afford. He suspected those were the places that the lawyers themselves could afford.

By the time Prompto came back to his desk, Ardyn was gone and Ignis and Noctis were on their way out. He looked around, wondering if Gladio had left him there as some sort of cruel joke. Yet as the elevator doors closed, Gladio stepped out of his office and looked at Prompto. 

“Oh sorry,” Gladio said, taking the cup of coffee and downing it quickly. “I just wanted to get you away from Ardyn. He’s a creep, and you’re exactly his type.”

“Oh,” Prompto replied. “Well, thanks… I guess. Um… have a good night.”

“C’mon,” Gladio indicated, surprising Prompto. “I’m not going to let you be the last one here. We’ll head out together. Ardyn might be waiting nearby to try and give you a ride home or something.”

“S-Sure,” Prompto said, tripping over his own words. He quickly grabbed his worn out messenger bag and made sure he had his old sweater on hand to protect him from the chilly October air. He didn’t own a coat, but he figured that once he had saved enough he could buy one. For now, wearing the heavy sweater that was worn and practically tattered would have to do. 

“How long have you had that thing?” Gladio asked as they made their way out of the building. Prompto looked at his perfect suit and tie, his sleek shoes, and his obviously newer briefcase.

“The sweater or the bag?” Prompto asked, unsure of what he was referring to. It was difficult not to feel inadequate around Gladio. He was so tall, conventionally handsome with rare amber eyes, muscular, and well dressed. Prompto was just an impoverished orphan. Gladio shrugged, and Prompto stifled a sigh. “I had both since high school. Freshman year, I think?”

“Your parents didn’t get you a new one later on?” Gladio asked. Prompto looked down as they walked, an uncomfortable silence falling between them. “Sorry, man. I get it. Not everyone has a good family.”

Gladio stopped walking, as Prompto made his way towards the stairwell. He realized what was going on and hesitated, turning to look at Gladio as he pressed the elevator button. “Have a good night, Gladio.”

“The stairs?” Gladio asked in surprise. “C’mon man, it’s late. Don’t be ridiculous. Even I don’t work out that much.”

Prompto opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. As much as he was afraid of taking the elevator, he found that he wasn’t really up for arguing with Gladio. That would be just as scary, if not worse. Hesitatingly, he took a deep breath and walked over to the elevator, waiting for it with Gladio. It felt like a lifetime before the doors opened, and when the ding of the elevator doors sounded, Prompto jumped a bit. Either Gladio didn’t notice or ignored him, and he was compelled to follow him into the small space.

“Where’s your car parked?” Gladio asked while he pressed the button for the ground floor leading to the parking garage nearby. 

“I walk,” Prompto explained, his mouth dry. Gladio eyed him, and his cheeks flushed red as he looked away. “I don’t have a car, so I usually walk or take public transportation.”

“Really?” Gladio asked, his voice clearly surprised. “I can take you home tonight. Where do you live?”

“It’s far,” Prompto said quietly, his heart racing. He couldn’t be sure if it was from the lurching of the elevator or from the conversation with Gladio. Did elevators always groan that much when they moved? “I’m in the boroughs.”

“The boroughs? Dude, that’s ridiculously far away.” Prompto could feel Gladio staring at him, but he kept his eyes trained on his feet. “Why didn’t you say anything? Noctis has a program to help people relocate closer to the firm.”

“They’re remodeling the place anyway,” Prompto explained. “Which means my rent is going to go up and I need to find a new place. I’ve been looking. Places go fast that are within my budget.”

Gladio looked like he was going to say something, but there was another groan from the elevator. Panicking, Prompto looked up at the ceiling as he simultaneously grabbed the rail along the wall to his right, his heart thumping dangerously in his chest. His mind was screaming at him that he had to get out and take the stairwell the rest of the way. 

“It’s fine,” Gladio said, although he was frowning as well. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll be at the bottom and I’ll let Noctis know to have it looked at.”

As soon as he finished saying it, the lights flickered and the elevator stalled. It lurched about another foot then the power died out completely, leaving them in darkness for a quick moment before the emergency lights came on. Prompto gripped the railing tighter, his breathing heavy and shallow, the emergency lights doing little to soothe him. Gladio pressed the emergency intercom button, telling the person who picked up that they were stuck, and Prompto vaguely heard that it would be a few hours before anyone could make it there. 

“Shit,” Gladio said with a sigh, running his hand along the back of his head and neck. “Well, I guess we better just sit tight and wait since-... Prompto?”

Prompto felt the blood rushing through his ears, his breathing labored, and his fingertips go numb. His mind kept screaming at him to get out, but there was nowhere to go. He was trapped in the elevator with the one person who hated him more than anything. A pain in his chest began to blossom, and he felt like he was going to die. Tears came to his eyes, his panic fully overwhelming him.

“Prompto,” Gladio said as he put a hand on Prompto’s shoulder, making him jump in surprise. How many times did his adoptive parents lock him in a closet smaller than the elevator? How many times did he claw at the door and beg to be let go? How many times was he trapped there for hours at a time without food, water, or access to a bathroom? It was too much. “Prompto, I need you to breathe. Prompto?”

Prompto couldn’t hear him. He felt himself spiraling even further, falling deep into the horrifying nightmares that were memories from another life. Without another word, Gladio stood behind him and wrapped his arms around Prompto’s shoulders, his hands on Prompto’s chest as he gently lowered him to the floor of the elevator. Sitting in between his legs, Prompto tried to breathe, but it kept catching in his throat.

“Breathe with me, Prompto,” Gladio said with a surprising amount of soothing calm. “Feel the rise and fall of my chest and match your breathing to it. I’m going to count, and you’re going to breathe when I count, okay? We’ll do this together.”

Prompto couldn’t focus, he couldn’t think. The only thing he could do was follow the sound of Gladio’s voice, breathing with him, feeling the natural rise and fall of his chest against his back. It felt like he was trapped within his panic for an eternity and just an instant at the same time, his body drenched in a cold sweat as he eventually found himself coming out of his panic and able to breathe on his own without panicking again. 

“It’s okay,” Gladio said soothingly, his gruff voice suddenly calming and not scary to Prompto anymore. He turned, and Gladio released him, looking at the man who he thought hated him and wouldn’t care if he panicked. Maybe he only cared because it would’ve been a nuisance to deal with in such an enclosed space. “Are you alright?”

Prompto nodded, his hands trembling slightly. “S-Sorry. Thank you. I… I don’t like taking the elevator.”

“You’ve been taking the steps up and down every day?!” Gladio asked in surprise. “You should’ve said something. We would’ve-”

“I didn’t want to lose my job,” Prompto interrupted, knowing that no one would really take the time to go out of their way for him. He had already inconvenienced them enough, and now this? He was already preparing to be fired. “I need this job, and if that means I take the steps every morning and evening then I’ll do it. Besides, the coffee is free.”

Gladio looked like he was about to say something, but then he stopped himself. “Of course you wouldn’t say anything. Why would you when I didn’t make this place the most comfortable for you to work?”

Prompto didn’t know how to answer the question. He was still coming out of his panic, and it was difficult to tell if Gladio was being genuine or not. After all, he wasn’t exactly the best of friends up until now. Then again, he did a great job of helping Prompto out of his panic.

“How did you know what to do?” Prompto asked instead, turning the conversation to a different path. “I mean… I’ve never figured it out myself.”

“My little sister used to get panic attacks a lot,” Gladio explained. They were still sitting on the floor, and Prompto settled into the spot he was in, trying not to think about how enclosed of a space he was in. He pressed his back against the wall, trying to ground himself a bit more as Gladio did the same, sitting perpendicular to him as they sat as close to the corner without their knees touching. Occasionally, if they moved the right way, their legs would graze each other.

“Oh,” Prompto replied, wondering what it was like to have family that actually cared. At one point he did, but not anymore. “It’s good that she had you.”

“And a really good therapist,” Gladio added. “Have you ever been to therapy? Your panic attack was pretty bad.”

Prompto shook his head. “I’ve never been able to afford it. I’m planning on getting there soon, but I have to move first. And see a regular doctor and a bunch of other stuff.”

“Prompto… Are you poor?” Gladio asked him with a frown. Prompto looked at him in flushed embarrassment and nodded. 

“It’s not like I had a choice,” Prompto explained with a nod. “After my parents died... well, I told you guys.”

“Fuck,” Gladio said with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “I had no idea. I mean, it’s not something you just advertise right? Do you need help moving or anything? We will all help.”

Prompto shook his head, feeling embarrassed just at the thought of them seeing his horribly small apartment that was full of mostly trash-picked furniture, the mattress included. “I’m going to get rid of most of the stuff in there and start fresh once I can afford it. I’m just trying to save as much as possible. What about you? Do you live closeby?”

“Yeah just down the road,” Gladio replied. “I got a place close to here once Noctis took over. My dad’s retired but he worked with Noct’s dad, and my sister works in the fashion industry as a designer. She’s pretty talented. My mom died when I was a kid, but overall it’s been a pretty decent life.”

“I’m sorry she passed,” Prompto said, genuinely remorseful that Gladio lost his mother so early. “It sounds like you have a very close knit family.”

“They’re really great,” Gladio admitted. “I’ll introduce you someday.”

Prompto nodded, knowing that he would never meet Gladio’s family. They were just making small talk, making an awkward situation a bit more conversational. The conversation lulled to a stop then, and Prompto took out his phone to see if there was a signal. Luckily the wifi in the building reached them, and he pulled up King’s Knight to see if there was anything interesting going on. There was nothing.

“Is that King’s Knight?” Gladio asked, leaning over to see his profile. Prompto shifted so that Gladio could sit next to him, and the man readily complied. “I love playing this. Noctis got me into it, and I’ve been stuck playing it ever since.”

“I started playing this a while ago,” Prompto explained as he went into his inventory and equipped his character. “It’s kind of my way of getting out of my head, and I’ve talked to some pretty cool people on here.”

“Is that your avatar?” Gladio asked, looking at the screen over his shoulder. Prompto could feel his breath on his cheek, and his heart did a strange flip that he didn’t quite understand. 

“Yup, that’s me,” Prompto replied as he showed Gladio. “I’m Lokton on here. Lokton cameras are really cool, but I never had the chance to own one. I always wanted to, though. Maybe now I can get one after I move.”

“You really haven’t had a chance to experience much, have you?” Gladio asked him with an earnest concern in his voice. Prompto looked at him and shrugged, but ultimately nodded. “Hopefully you’ll be able to experience more now that you’re working here.”

“I’m not worried about it,” Prompto figured with a shrug, focusing on his avatar in the game. “I’ve been fighting so hard and so long that I’m good with just a haircut and having a stable place to live.”

“I like your hair,” Gladio said softly. Prompto looked at him, surprised by the admission. He reached up and touched his hair, pulled back into a tie, only to realize that it was now a mess. Suppressing a sigh, Prompto took his hair out of the tie and prepared to fix it, but he was caught off guard by Gladio reaching out and holding one of the strands between his fingers.

“Gladio?” Prompto asked, blushing bright red. Gladio seemed to realize what he was doing, and he let him go, pulling away as if he touched a hot iron.

“Sorry,” Gladio murmured, a wall coming up that had disappeared for just a moment. “A haircut would be more professional. But your hair looks nice longer too.”

“Thank you,” Prompto said quietly, still blushing. He looked down at his phone and continued playing, sighing just a little at his predicament. If only Henruit wasn’t so busy, then he’d be able to connect with him as well.

“So how long have you been playing as Lokton?” Gladio asked him after a moment of awkward silence. Prompto looked up from the game in confusion.

“Since I started playing it years ago,” Prompto replied. Looking closely at Gladio’s expression, there was something that he didn’t recognize, as if Gladio was hiding something. “Lokton has always been my username. I just kind of picked it and it stuck. What’s yours? Maybe we could play together sometime?”

“I don’t know,” Gladio replied, withdrawing from the conversation. Prompto realized that he overstepped, that just because Gladio was being kind to him now didn’t mean he had suddenly stopped hating him. He shrank back a bit, rounding his shoulders and making himself smaller, as if worried that Gladio would yell at him. It was a natural reaction for Prompto, one that resulted from living with his adoptive parents.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it,” Prompto said, quickly dismissing it. “You’re busy all the time with your work, and I shouldn’t be playing as much anyway.”

There was another awkward silence as Prompto thought about just how wildly different they were, how they both had come from entirely different backgrounds and circumstances. From Prompto’s perspective, Gladio had lived a charmed life where everything was laid out before him, with a loving family despite tragedy early on. He knew that Gladio likely had his share of struggles, but it was far easier of a life than Prompto had experienced. While some might have hated Gladio for it, Prompto was just mildly envious but otherwise resigned, knowing that he couldn’t change the past.

“Um…” Prompto began, breaking the awkward silence once more. “I’m sorry about the coffee spill. And the panic attack. And my general ineptitude. I’ve been trying to do better, but it’s been a steep learning curve.”

“You’re not bad at your job,” Gladio said. Prompto didn’t look at him, knowing that he was likely just saying it because they were trapped in an elevator. Once things got back to normal, Gladio’s hatred would return. “If anything, you’re the best secretary we’ve ever had. The last one quit because she couldn’t handle the late hours. The coffee thing… You just caught me on a bad day. I shouldn’t have reacted like that. Sorry. And don’t worry about the panic attacks. It happens.”

Prompto nodded, although he didn’t feel put at ease. He knew that he wasn’t the brightest or the best at what he did. But he tried hard, and that was all he could do. “Ignis mentioned that your ex broke up with you, and you were cranky about it.”

“Yeah,” Gladio muttered, and Prompto withdrew from the conversation, clearly touching on a sensitive topic. “Cindy and I had something casual, which we always kind of had. But the moment I wanted to get serious for the first time in my life, she panicked and said she wasn’t looking for anything long term. We had been together for two years. If that isn’t long term, I don’t know what is.”

“That’s really rough,” Prompto agreed with a nod. “I’m sorry that happened. I can’t really offer much in the way of advice since all the relationships I was in were short term, but I hope you find someone better for you. All the girls I dated thought I was too poor to commit, whatever that means. And all the guys I’ve dated were just looking for a fuck buddy.”

“You date men and women?” Gladio inquired. Prompto wasn’t surprised by the question, knowing that the admission would likely freak out Gladio since they were in such close quarters. But Gladio didn’t shy away. If anything, Prompto swore that he nearly leaned into the conversation.

“Yeah,” Prompto replied, unsure of why his heart was pounding so rapidly. “I figured out that I like both pretty early on in middle school, but my adoptive parents thought that it was wrong so I hid it until I was on my own.”

“That’s a shame,” Gladio said, but he didn’t elaborate further. He remained silent, and Prompto just figured it was because he was uncomfortable being so close to him until he spoke again. “My sister’s trans. She transitioned a few years ago, and I’m really proud of her. Our dad is really supportive too. I can’t imagine my dad freaking out if I ended up liking guys.”

“I don’t see him having a problem with it,” Prompto encouraged him, wondering if Gladio was bisexual and just hadn’t admitted it. Or maybe he knew he was and hadn’t come out yet. “It’s something that’s personal to each person. There’s no right or wrong way to figure it out. But if your family is supportive, it makes it easier.”

“You’re right,” Gladio sighed. He looked at Prompto. “Sorry. I shouldn’t even be worried about this shit. I mean, if you were able to get through everything without any support, then I should be fine on my own. I mean, I’m almost thirty.”

“It doesn’t matter what age we are,” Prompto said quietly, looking down at his feet as he drew his knees towards his chest. “We all want our parents’ approval. I know if my birth parents were alive then they would’ve been supportive of me. That keeps me going enough even though I’m twenty five. The fact that you have your dad and sister as a support system keeps you going.”

Gladio wrapped his arm around Prompto’s shoulders unexpectedly, surprising Prompto and bringing a heat to his face that he hadn’t experienced in a long time. It was almost as if he had a crush on Gladio, something that he had dismissed immediately. Gladio was just bored and needed something to fill the space. Once they were out of the elevator, things would go back to normal. Ignoring his own rapid heartbeat, he looked up at Gladio with a reserved gaze.

“You’re stronger than you seem,” Gladio said, his face oddly close to Prompto’s. “I don’t mean that in a bad way. You’ve been through a lot, and I haven’t exactly made things easier on you here. You didn’t deserve that. I hope we can start over. Not just because we’re trapped in an elevator together.”

They both laughed at that, and Prompto felt like maybe Gladio was being sincere. He looked at him, a smile on his face, wondering just how things might have been a bit better if he hadn’t spilled coffee all over Gladio on his first day there. “I’d like to start over too. Not because we’re trapped in an elevator. Thank you for helping me with my panic.”

“Anytime.” Gladio gave Prompto a look, one that was different from before. As they fell into a silence, not quite comfortable and not quite uncomfortable, Prompto had a sense that there was something going on beneath the surface that he was missing. As they stared at each other, Prompto wondered if he should say something. He didn’t have time to, though.

Before Prompto knew what was happening, Gladio was kissing him. At first Prompto didn’t know what to do, didn’t know how to react, but then he realized that the warmth of Gladio’s lips was stirring a deep well of desire within him that he hadn’t felt before. Was this all there was between them that caused so many problems? Were they just attracted to each other and couldn’t even express it? If Gladio didn’t even know that he felt that way towards men, it would make sense, although Prompto couldn’t see him liking him at all.

Gladio’s tongue traced his lips, and he found that he rather enjoyed the way he felt against him. Unhaltingly, he parted his lips and greeted Gladio’s tongue with his own, a shiver going down his spine when he felt Gladio’s hand run through his hair, pulling him into the kiss even more. Prompto closed his eyes, feeling like he was going to drown in Gladio’s honey-sweet taste at any moment, realizing that all this time he had felt something for Gladio that he just couldn’t quite figure out until now. Prompto was attracted to Gladio, liked him, and wanted him to like him in return.

There was the sound of something creaking, metal on metal, and Prompto and Gladio stopped kissing to look at the door. Panic coursed through Prompto as they both stood up, preparing for the worst. But the doors opened gradually, and a fireman in rescue gear with a few others at his side stared at them with a smile. They were safe and forever changed for it.

Prompto thought that maybe things were going to be different. Gladio helped him out of the elevator first, helping him climb up since the elevator got stuck halfway down from the floor's entrance, and then briefly followed him. Once they were out of the elevator, he noticed how Gladio seemed oddly reserved, like whatever they had spoken about in the elevator was meant to be left behind there.

“Thank you for your help,” Gladio said to the firemen who came to help them. He stood tall, firm, formal. It was like Prompto didn’t even exist as he shook their hands. “I guess we’ll take the steps the rest of the way.”

“The other elevators are working,” the leader of the team said. “But just for safety measures, I would recommend taking the steps down.”

Prompto was already on his way, his heart aching as Gladio spoke and joked with the rescue team. There wasn’t once a mention of his existence, and Prompto made an effort to walk ahead of them. He was faster than they were, his legs built for running, and he found himself walking down the steps several flights ahead of them. As soon as he was out of the building, he continued on his way home, knowing that whatever he felt for Gladio was just something that would only ever be one sided.

Thinking that maybe he was being just a bit too harsh and wrapped up on his own mind, Prompto took out his phone to text Gladio and thank him again for the help in the elevator. Just as he did, his phone rang, and he immediately answered it. Of course Gladio would call him. His heart was beating erratically, hoping that his own insecurities weren’t coming to fruition.

“Do you need a ride home?” Gladio asked before Prompto could get anything out. “The boroughs are a bit far.”

“I’m fine,” Prompto replied, trying not to sound too anxious over the phone. “I’m used to the walk, and the people there know me so they won’t jump me or anything.”

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,” Gladio sighed. There was a pause, and Prompto waited, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. He knew his luck, after all. “Listen, it might be a good idea to keep this all on the down low for a bit. I need to figure some stuff out before-”

“Don’t worry about it,” Prompto said dismissively, his heart breaking. What was he expecting? Gladio had never been particularly kind to him before, and the kiss had just been an attempt to figure out if he even liked men. It had nothing to do with Prompto. He was just a means to an end, as always. “You have stuff to figure out, so do what you have to do.”

“... Are you sure?” Gladio asked. It sounded like there was concern in his voice, like he wasn’t entirely convinced. Prompto hated it. He hated how Gladio could so easily toy with his emotions, and he hated how easily he had fallen for it. What was he expecting? An office romance where Gladio fell in love with him after hating him for so long? That wasn’t going to happen.

“Yeah, I get it,” Prompto said, trying to sound as light as he could without letting his heartache bleed into the conversation. “I mean, you don’t even know if you like guys, right? Take care of yourself. I’ll see you at work tomorrow.”

“Prompto, wait-” Gladio began, but Prompto ended the call, pretending that he didn’t hear him asking for him to stay on the phone. He made his way home, ignoring the street punks who sneered at him. There were a few that he recognized, those who knew he was just as poor as the rest, and they left him alone. The community he was in was dangerous, but the people who knew each other looked out for those within it as well. They had to since the police weren’t going to help.

Once he was back at his place, he threw his bag down on the floor and went to take a long hot shower. The hot water ran out quickly, as expected, but he was able to get enough to at least clean himself and relax his muscles just a bit. As Prompto stepped out of the shower, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, studying his shoulder-length blond hair, wondering if Gladio liked it because it was more feminine. What if he liked him only because he was petite, small, and slightly feminine in his appearance?

Angrily, Prompto grabbed the scissors he had on hand and impulsively cut his hair at ear length, knowing he was messing it up in the process. Prompto didn’t want Gladio to like him just because he could pretend that he was a woman. If this kept Gladio away from him, if it kept him from feeling anymore pain than he already felt, then he would shave his head if necessary. 

When Prompto figured he messed his hair up enough, he tossed the scissors into the pile of hair that accumulated in his sink and glared at himself through his tears. He would have to get it fixed at the hairdresser, but right now he was only full of self-loathing. Maybe if he had been born in a better circumstance then he could just let it all roll off his shoulders and continue on with his life. But Prompto was born unlucky, and if he was unlucky in life then he was definitely unlucky in love.

Taking a step to get dressed, Prompto slipped on the bathroom floor and fell, letting out a yelp and then a sob when he hit his head on the floor. It was enough to make Prompto want to just give up for the night, and he curled himself into a ball, letting himself just sob a little bit as he wallowed in self-pity. Then he realized he was bleeding and knew that he had to get that taken care of. 

Cursing himself, Prompto struggled his way to his feet and looked in the mirror, seeing the extent of the damage that he had done to himself. He really hit his head hard. Tired, woozy, and a bit out of it, Prompto managed to wrap a towel around his head to staunch the bleeding before he got dressed. It wouldn’t require stitches, but it was enough to cause a mark and a bruise. Luckily, Prompto had been on his own long enough to know that he could treat his own wounds.

Sighing, Prompto ultimately texted Ignis and let him know that he hit his head and would be taking the next day off work. Ignis wished him well and offered his assistance, but Prompto ultimately declined, saying he just needed rest. When he knew he wasn’t going to have an issue once he fell asleep, he laid in bed and cried, thinking about how his life would’ve been so much better if he just hadn’t taken the elevator with Gladio in the first place.


	4. Lucky Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto makes his way to work with a new haircut

Prompto felt bad for taking the day off, but he used the time to get his hair fixed at a hair salon. It was shorter now, well styled, and definitely not as effeminate as it once was. The bruise wasn’t entirely covered by his hair, but he kept it bandaged and was prepared to tell them that he had genuinely slipped and fallen getting out of the shower. If only that could help with his anxieties and the apprehension he felt when he went back into work.

To make it a bit easier on himself, Prompto arrived before everyone else did. He prepared everyone’s coffee, had everything set up for their conference, and caught up on the work that he had missed. Noctis and Ignis were the first in the office, which was more of Ignis coaxing a tired Noctis to work. Prompto could tell by the way they froze and separated that they didn’t expect anyone else to be in the office that early. It was evident then that they were in a relationship and likely even lived together.

“Good morning,” Prompto said nervously, tempted to fix his hair, even though there was no getting rid of the flip in front. “Coffee is ready in the conference room, and I have everything set up. I’m sorry for being out yesterday.”

“I like the hair,” Noctis said, shifting nervously as the elevator doors opened and Gladio stepped out. Prompto felt his heart skip several beats, and his stomach churned uncomfortably. He did his best to ignore Gladio as he approached them, but glanced at him briefly to tell that Gladio was looking at him with wide eyes. “What happened to your head?”

“I fell getting out of the shower,” Prompto said with a nervous laugh, avoiding Gladio’s gaze. “I’m really clumsy sometimes.”

“You sure it’s not someone trying to hurt you?” Ignis asked, his concern apparent. “If someone were to hurt you then-”

“Seriously, I just fell,” Prompto insisted with a forced laugh. “I can’t tell you the number of times I’ve gotten bruises from just randomly falling. If it was something different, I’d say something. Honest.”

Ignis and Noctis seemed satisfied with that answer, but Gladio only continued to stare at him. “I would appreciate it if you would be a bit discreet with what you saw between Noctis and I.”

“Oh yeah, don’t worry about it,” Prompto said dismissively. “You two make a cute couple. I’m not going to ruin that. I don’t have anyone to tell anyway.”

“Told you he’d be fine with it,” Noctis said with a smile. Ignis pursed his lips, but didn’t say anything. “Thanks, Prom. Is it okay that I call you Prom? Anyway, we’re all going to get together at the end of the week for drinks to celebrate once the deposition is over and Ardyn is out of our hair. You want to join us?”

Prompto dared a glance at Gladio, then looked down at his hands, unsure of what to say. “I’m sure he doesn’t want to spend every waking hour with us,” Gladio interrupted, making Prompto’s heart ache painfully. He knew it. Gladio wasn’t interested in him as a man. He was just curious and exploring his own sexuality and determined that Prompto was feminine enough to give it a go. “He probably has friends of his own that he wants to hang out with.”

“Nonsense,” Ignis retorted, surprising Prompto. “He’s a friend of ours just as he is a part of this team. Prompto, we would love to have you out for drinks and dinner. You have made our lives so much easier through this.”

“Sure,” Prompto said, giving into their request. He didn’t want to go and have to deal with Gladio going back to hating him, not when he knew that all of the anxiety he had originally felt towards Gladio was attraction and desire. “Thanks for inviting me.”

“Of course they will,” Ardyn said behind them, surprising them all. He wasn’t supposed to be in just yet. Prompto looked at him, trying not to be too nervous around both him and Gladio. The leering smile that Ardyn gave him, though, made it difficult. “Apologies for being early today. I thought we could go over some additional details that I’ve just been made aware of. I think it will benefit us the most.”

“Of course,” Noctis replied. “Let’s get set up in the conference room. I think Prompto already made coffee.”

“Excellent,” Ardyn replied. Noctis and Ignis went on ahead, and Gladio walked over to his office, just within earshot of Prompto’s desk. Ardyn stood on the other side of the desk, smiling at Prompto. “You cut your hair.”

“Yes,” Prompto replied, trying to divert his attention to getting his notebook ready for the meeting. He froze when he felt Ardyn’s hand on his hair, caressing it lightly.

“It’s so beautiful like this,” Ardyn murmured, as if he was looking at a painting instead of a person. “I like how you look so much more masculine. And I can really see your eyes. I imagine that you’ll end up breaking some hearts who expected you to keep that long hair and look much more feminine. But you are a man, and this haircut shows it.”

“Uhm… Thanks?” Prompto replied, trying not to feel as awkward and uncomfortable as he was. “I just figured it was time to cut it.”

“Ardyn,” Gladio said as he stepped out of the room. Ardyn pulled away from Prompto, a not-so-sheepish smile on his face. “You might want to get started in the conference room since you showed up early.”

“Right you are, Gladio,” Ardyn said, although his gaze lingered on Prompto. “The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I’ll be free to ask Prompto on a date.”

Prompto startled at the overt proclamation and looked at Ardyn in surprise. Gladio walked over to him, glowering, as if that was the thing furthest from what Gladio wanted. It was confusing, and Prompto didn’t know how to react. Was Gladio the type who didn’t want someone but also didn’t want others to have him as well? Prompto wasn’t interested in Ardyn, so it wasn’t like he was going to date him. But Gladio’s attitude made it difficult for him to understand just what he was thinking. 

“Oh, unless you two are an item?” Ardyn inquired, making Prompto try to hide his blush by keeping his head down and trained on the notepad on his desk. “My apologies if I have interrupted a romance just beginning to bloom.”

“You didn’t,” Gladio said, confirming everything Prompto was afraid to hear. He never liked Prompto. He was just looking to test the waters, and Prompto was a great test subject for him since he had more demure features than other men. “Maybe you should discuss this afterwards, though?”

“Quite right,” Ardyn smiled, looking at Prompto. “If this beautiful man is interested, oh I look forward to showing him the pleasures of Eos.”

Ardyn sauntered away, leaving Prompto and Gladio alone. Nervously, Prompto grabbed his notepad and pen, ready to take notes and be on his way, but he was stopped by Gladio’s firm grip on his arm. Looking up at him, he surprised himself when the tears gathered at the corner of his eyes. Gladio looked shocked as well, as if the thought of kissing Prompto wasn’t actually that big of a deal. Prompto admonished himself, thinking it so childish that he would have the inkling to want something more from someone who had always hated him.

“Can we talk after work?” Gladio asked, his expression grim. Prompto pulled his arm away and hastily wiped away his tears, afraid of what Gladio might say if he stayed too emotional for too long.

“I think you’ve made yourself pretty clear,” Prompto said, his heart aching and his tears threatening to overpower him. He steeled his heart, shut it off and locked it away as he always had to when he was growing up with his adoptive parents. “Listen, Gladio. Just… Just forget about it. You tested the waters, found that you’re not questioning anymore and know you’re straight, and you don’t want anyone to know. It’s fine. I won’t say anything.”

“Prompto,” Gladio tried as Prompto began to walk away. He looked back at the taller man, his honey eyes so beautiful to him. “Is that what you want?”

“Does it matter?” Prompto asked him. Why did it feel like his heart was breaking all over again? “I’m going to join the meeting so I can take notes.”

Prompto walked away, despairing in the fact that Gladio had never taken that moment seriously. Why did he even kiss him in the first place? It was cruel and unfair of him to play with Prompto’s heart and torment him like that. It was even harder because Prompto needed the job and was unable to up and quit just because Gladio had done that. As Prompto sat at his seat, he thought about how it must have been so easy for Gladio to just kiss him like that with little consideration to his feelings. Did he just think that he was easy to take advantage of? Then why did that kiss feel so passionate?

The meeting went by with little outside conversation, making it easy for Prompto to concentrate on taking notes as Gladio joined them. It lasted longer than they thought it would, well past lunch, but Prompto wasn’t going to complain. The busier he was, the more he didn’t have to think about his own personal problems, including Ardyn wanting to take him on a date. Then again, it also gave him enough time to feel bitter and resentful. If Ardyn wanted to take him on a date and Gladio didn’t care about him, then what did it matter if he went?

“Alright, I think we’ve gotten everything we need,” Ignis announced once the meeting was over. “Let’s break for lunch and reconvene in an hour’s time. Ardyn, I thank you for coming in early. I don’t think you will be required to stick around.”

“Very well,” Ardyn said with his same smile. He looked at Prompto. “I do think I owe Prompto a date. How does lunch sound?”

Prompto felt Gladio’s eyes on him, but he was still too irritated to give into his heartache and just excuse himself to cry. “Alright. If that’s what it takes to get you to stop asking.”

“I knew you’d come around on this,” Ardyn cheered. “After all, what’s the point of waiting around for someone who will never be able to get over his own emotional turmoil to truly give you the love and devotion you deserve?”

Noctis and Ignis looked confused, but Prompto could only blush and nod. He noticed Gladio was clenching his fists, but it didn’t matter. Gladio made his choice. Sighing, Prompto got up as the others did, the three lawyers going to talk to each other while Ardyn made his way to Prompto. He put his arm around Prompto’s shoulders and steered him out of the conference room, ready to take him on a date.

“I’d prefer to take the stairs down,” Prompto said nervously as Ardyn steered him towards the elevator. “We got trapped in there the last time I used it.”

“Don’t worry, love,” Ardyn said with amusement in his voice. “We won’t even make it inside the elevator.”

“Sorry?” Prompto asked, wondering what he meant. As they reached the elevator and pressed the button to go down, Ardyn hummed happily, as if this was part of his grand plan.

“As much as you are my type, I can recognize when someone is interested in someone else,” Ardyn whispered while they waited. “And Gladio is too stubborn to do anything without being given a bit of a nudge. I may be lascivious, but I value consent. And I can tell when someone isn’t interested.”

The doors to the elevator opened with a ding, and Ardyn made to take a step onto the elevator. There were thudding footsteps behind them suddenly, as if someone was running to catch up. Prompto and Ardyn both turned to see Gladio walking towards them at a quick pace. Looking between Ardyn and Gladio, he didn’t know if it was Ardyn had planned, but he also didn’t want a confrontation.

“Let’s go,” Prompto muttered, willing to take his chances on the elevator rather than being scolded by Gladio for opting to go with Ardyn. It was too late, of course. Gladio was very tall, and it only took a few extra steps for him to catch up with them. Ardyn and Prompto looked at Gladio as he approached. Prompto readied himself to be scolded or yelled at, but instead grabbed his wrist firmly but not painfully and pulled him away.

“Sorry Ardyn,” Gladio said as he pulled Prompto down the hall. Prompto stumbled after him, shocked and panicking. “I need to talk to Prompto right now. Work business.”

“Of course,” Ardyn mused, a laugh in his tone. “Have fun you two. With work.”

“Gladio?” Prompto asked as he was pulled along down the hall and towards the private consultation rooms. “What’s going on? C’mon Gladio.”

Gladio didn’t speak until they were in the consultation room, the door shut and locked behind them. He released Prompto, who took a step back, only to find himself pinned against the wall. It was too small and he didn’t have anywhere he could really go without being close to Gladio.

“We need to talk,” Gladio said gruffly, as if he was angry with Prompto. “I’ve gone about this all wrong, and I want to clear the air.”

“There’s nothing to clear,” Prompto tried desperately, not wanting to prolong his heartache anymore. “I know-”

“You don’t know anything,” Gladio interrupted. Prompto was silent, staring at Gladio with wide eyes, waiting for answers. Gladio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Prom… I’m Henruit on King’s Knight. I had no idea that you are Lokton until the elevator. I had no idea how to react to that information because… Well, Prom… I’ve been talking about having a crush on you… to you.”

Prompto froze, unsure of what to say or do. Gladio was Henruit? That meant… “I was complaining about you the entire time…”

“I know,” Gladio replied with a sigh. “When I realized that, I knew that there was no hope. I thought of about fifty million ways to apologize to you, but I figured it wouldn’t matter. I treated you like shit because I didn’t know how to handle my own emotions.”

“Why did you kiss me then tell me not to mention it to anyone?” Prompto asked him, trying to keep his own mind calm and still. It was impossible. His thoughts were racing at a million miles a minute, trying to comprehend everything that was going on. “Did you just want me to keep thinking that you hate me?”

“I was nervous and didn’t know how Ignis and Noctis would take it,” Gladio admitted. “I didn’t want to commit to anything without knowing for sure, but even before we were rescued I was pretty sure that I had fallen for you. And when you called out yesterday and came in today with a banged up forehead and a haircut, I knew I fucked up. Prom, I like you. I’ve just had the hardest time coming to terms with it because I always thought I knew who I was. You’re the only guy I ever thought about this way. It confused me, and I didn’t want to hurt you. Even though that’s all I seem to be doing.”

“The moment you kissed me was when I knew that I am always so anxious around you because I like you and want you to like me,” Prompto admitted, his eyes downcast. “I cut my hair because I thought that with my longer hair it was just easy for you to see me as more effeminate. I want to be seen as me and not someone to experiment on. I want… I want you to love me for me.”

Gladio took a step towards Prompto, closing the gap between them. He was so close that Prompto could feel the warmth of his body heat radiating off of him. “I only see you for you, Prom. When I saw you with your shorter hair, I thought something was off emotionally, something I had to fix. But then I was also caught by surprise.”

“Surprise?” Prompto asked, looking up at Gladio. He was so close now that his pants were brushing against Prompto’s legs, his arm resting above Prompto’s head on the wall. 

“I was surprised because when I saw you,” Gladio began, his voice low, just above a whisper. “I thought you were the most beautiful, hottest person I have ever seen. I didn’t think you could look any better, and you surprised me by showing up looking like the sun meets sin. And when you agreed to go on a date with Ardyn…”

“Gladio, you gave me every impression that you wanted nothing to do with me,” Prompto said. “I’m sorry for all those things I said over King’s Knight, but it was me trying to find a way to work with you and get on your good side. So when I thought maybe that would have happened and then you wanted to keep everything a secret… What was I supposed to think?”

“I’m an idiot,” Gladio admitted sheepishly, his ears burning red. “I know you tried so hard, and you have no reason to apologize. I had a hard time handling things, but I know that I want you. I want you in my life, as my lover, as my boyfriend. If you’ll forgive me enough to just give me a second chance then-”

“Alright,” Prompto interrupted. Gladio stared at him as if he didn’t believe him. “I know myself enough to know that I want you, and I’m willing to give you a second chance. Just… we both need to be forthright.”

“You’re right.” Gladio gently took Prompto’s chin in between his forefinger and thumb, tilting his head upwards. “And right now I really want to kiss you.”

Prompto’s lips parted slightly, a greeting and welcome for Gladio’s lips. There was no hesitation anymore. Gladio kissed Prompto, a long and passionate kiss that made Prompto feel like he was going to crumble at his feet. He put his hands on Gladio’s chest, leaning into the kiss as their tongues caressed. Gladio pressed against him more, both of them lost to the moment, to each other’s touch. 

Eventually, not knowing how long it had been since they started kissing, Gladio pulled away and smiled at Prompto before pulling him into his arms and lifting him off the ground. Prompto let out a yelp of delight, and Gladio set him down with a laugh before giving him another, briefer kiss.

“I guess we should go back to work at some point,” Gladio considered. “Ignis and Noctis know. I was hoping that we could tell my dad together?”

“Okay,” Prompto said, taking Gladio’s hand in his as he smiled at him. “Whenever you’re ready.”

Prompto walked out of the room with Gladio after another kiss, parting from his touch in a giddy whirl of excitement. He took out his phone and smiled as he pulled up King’s Knight. Impulsively, he decided to send a quick message, feeling like maybe his luck was turning for the better for once. 

_Lokton: Good news. My boss doesn’t hate me anymore. ;)_

He watched as Gladio received the ping and took out his phone, looking at the message before smiling widely and responding. When Prompto’s phone went off, he couldn’t help but let out a stifled giggle.

_Henruit: I think that’s safe to say. And I have an awesome boyfriend now. ;)_  
Lokton: Looks like life has improved dramatically for us both.  
Henruit: I don’t doubt it. Anyway, gotta go talk to my awesome boyfriend now. I’ll talk to you later. lol 

Prompto smiled as he read the message then followed Gladio into the conference room where they were conferring before the deposition. Things definitely were getting better for him. When he sat next to Gladio and held onto his hand tightly, Ignis and Noctis not caring in the slightest, he felt a rush of joy go through him. Maybe it was only going to get better from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the shortest "long fic" I've written to date since I was asked to pinch hit for an artist in the promptio big bang. We both worked really hard to get it done, so I'm really grateful to have completed this.
> 
> Having said that, I would like to write more of this because there is more story to be told. Eventually this 4 chapter fic will turn into a larger fic, but I wanted to write a whole piece for the promptio big bang because that's what the artist deserved!
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
